


Two Poor Kids

by pumpkin_collector



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Modern Era, Orphanage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkin_collector/pseuds/pumpkin_collector
Summary: Race feels bad about being an orphan and Albert cheers him up





	Two Poor Kids

Race let out a sob, hearing it echo throughout the room. He heard the sound of a bed creaking and then footsteps coming close to him. He heard the sound of the door open and soft breath. "Race?" He heard Albert whisper and then he heard the footsteps again. He saw Albert sit beside him on his bed and heard the bed creaking again. "What's wrong?" Albert asked softly, making Race's heart feel warm. "No one wants me. They a-always pick one of the other kids to take home" Race looked away as he felt the tears falling down his face.

"If it makes ya feel better, no one's taken me either" Albert replied, leaning his head on Race's shoulder. "It's not all that bad here" He said optimistically. "I've got Bentley-" Bentley was Albert's stuffed rabbit, "I've got Rosa-" Rosa is what Albert called the rose out in the garden that has been there for the entirety of Albert's life there which is eight whole years, "I've got Micha-" Micha is the duck that passes the front of the orphanage from time to time, "And most importantly, I've got you" Race smiled and looked at Albert. 

"You complete me, Albie" Race whispered, sniffling. "See? Wouldn't it be terrible if you left?" Albert asked softly, leaning closer to Race. Race felt his heart beating. Race knew that girls were cute and his mom used to tell him that he'd marry a girl someday before she died, but Albert looked really cute right now. Race wasn't sure what love was, he's only ten, but he knew his heart felt warm and he just felt like marrying Albert. Albert pecked his cheek and laid his head on Race's shoulder again.

"You're right. It would suck if I left"


End file.
